


Forget Me Knots

by sparkleguts (orphan_account)



Series: angsty oneshots [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Death, Gore, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparkleguts
Summary: Can you help someone who's dying?Probably not.





	Forget Me Knots

Red and yellow clouds of fire.  
  
Dib's small arms were burned by the explosion and now he was flying through the air. A shock up his spine rippled as he landed harshly on his arm and slid across the pavement.  
  
He felt it snap and he yelped as his head followed onto the concrete.

Hot. Hot concrete.   
  
It burned his already flamed skin further and he groaned in pain.   
  
_Get up. You have to get up._

And so he did.  
  
He gritted his teeth as his sore fingers gripped his shattered arm.  
  
_You can't fucking see._  
  
His glasses were missing and shattered at some other corner of the world.  
  
He stepped.  
  
He staggered.  
  
He fell.  
  
_Your leg is broken too. You need to get away from the fire before there's another explosion._

Tears welled in his eyes from the pain in his limbs.   
  
Where was Gaz? Surely she was less of an idiot than he was and decided to not stay around for another one of Dib's chemical mishaps.  
  
_But you don't know that for sure._

But she was his only way of getting away from the scorching flames.  
  
He gripped the wall and staggered upward again.

_Gingerly balance on your other leg. You're weak right now and you know it._

He pressed his back against the wall and coughed weakly.  
  
He wasn't going to make it out.  
  
Not without help.  
  
.  
  
Another explosion split the crackling of the flames into a large blaze.  
  
More things flew.  
  
Bits of wood, metal, computers,  
  
But he couldn't get away fast enough.   
  
All he could do was press his hands against the back of his neck and protect it as pieces of debris shot at him.  
  
Until one hit.  
  
A metal piece of desk, perhaps?  
  
Right through the stomach. Right through the lungs.  
  
A scream passed from his lungs to the air as his nerves reacted accordingly.  
  
This wasn't real.   
  
It couldn't be.

_You are dying._  
  
His small, shaky hand gently touched the pole and stared at it in disbelief.  
  
Small, raspy breaths.  
  
He was pinned to the wall and he felt flames bite at his feet.  
  
Sirens.  
  
Short, staggered gasps.  
  
"We're going to help you, kid, just hold on!"

How much can he be helped, really?  
  
Can you help someone who's dying?  
  
Probably not.  
  
Minuscule, quick breathing.  
  
**I'm going to die at 14.**  
  
"I'm sorry."

Nonexistent heartbeat.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry aa


End file.
